


Game, Set, Match

by IncorrectEcho



Series: Incorrect Echo [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Arson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: It's an Echo Fighter get-together! In a party of food poisoning, relationships and in general a bunch of buffoonery, "Game, Set, Match" dives into the psyche of Princess Daisy and her view on relationships, love and the Flower Cup of 2002.





	Game, Set, Match

"I can't believe it's not butter?" Daisy mumbled to herself. "Cheers, I'll drink to that bro, I love myself some denial dairy." This was probably one of the lamest parties Daisy has ever been to. Valentine's was a bit awkward as single, and besides, it wasn't a true party if no bones were broken, dreams were smashed or life-long bonds challenged.   
Luigi was nice enough to lend the Echoes his mansion for their various get-togethers. The Echoes were a pretty tight-knit pack, home to a few childish crushes, blooming relationships and dads.   
While Daisy was crunching her seventh butter sandwhich, which put her acid level higher than Dark Samus', Chrom stood next to her at the snack table. "Lucina, pass the Falchion, I gotta cut this!".  
"You're not my dad!" Lucina yelled from across the room. "Also, reminder, this is probably not the best way to use sacred family heirlooms."  
"It worked as a lawnmower perfectly last time I checked, there's not many dragons gods around here to slay anyway." "Bold to assume I'm not one. I do have this third eye in the back of my head." Daisy reared her head for Chrom to see the eldritch oculus peeking through Daisy's hair.  
"Wait. Let me get it." Dark Samus shot a fully charged shot of Phazon at the prawn crackers. "There, it is now as smushy as you like it, as well as being on the floor. Your favorite."  
"Yeah, you know Samoose, there's no better place to eat snacks than on the ground."  
"There's a 30% chance I contaminated it with the most powerful virus in the world though."  
"I challenge my fate" Chrom said, already his cheeks full of floor crackers.

"So yeah" Lucina turned around after witnessing the conversation from the couch, "my other-dimension dad is the worst."  
"You haven't met my father then" Richter replied, with his arms stretched around Lucina's shoulders. "Same artifact DIY, just more nostalgia for the good old days. His Holy Water BBQ is pretty legit though."   
"I have met your father, now let's make sure the two don't interact. Let's just bring the lab-fabricated clone mom keeps for her Final Smash to Thanksgiving. That one's probably more intelligent than him."

"I might be stupid, but at least I'm gay. And probably suffering from food poisoning right now." Chrom yelled while grasping his stomach with both of his arms.

"YO HOT STUFF" Daisy screamed with a mouthful of butter, waving at Ken to draw his attention, and also to keep him from finishing a particularily terrible karaoke rendition of "Dancing Queen".   
"Daisy, why did you interrupt me? I was on fire!" Ken said agitated after rushing to the bar.  
"Just because you were cute doesn't mean you were good, Ken."   
"..."  
"What? No "I'm married Daisy", "Julia is the love of my life, Daisy" "I already filed a restraining order, Daisy"?"  
Ken smirked  
"Way to suck the fun out of it" Daisy said, rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, it's Valentine's Day. I have to be nice to the less fortunate." Ken poked the bear.  
"I'll let you know I'm in a happy relationship with this faux-butter." Daisy said while crunching the crackers for dramatic effect. "And besides, anyone not with this tight piece of ass is the real unfortunate soul" she said while making a finger gun towards her behind. "They don't call me Princess Peach for nothing, you know?"  
"I don't think that's why..."  
Daisy interupted Ken. "Nope, that's 100% the reason why" she said decidedly.  
"So why come there isn't a Mr. Tight Piece Of Ass?" Ken dug deeper with his trademark smug smirk. "I wouldn't know, I'm a legit snack. I'm a ten. That's probably it. I probably give off a certain vibe. First impressions are crucial and all the guys' first impression of me is either "The girl that says her name a lot" or "The girl thay burned down Mario Stadium in 2002.""

"You want people to see you beyond the surface? Someone that can pierce through the show?"  
"I guess. but someone that would burn down Mario Stadium for me next time would be nice too. I'm like an onion. You'll probably cry when you try to cut this bitch. That isn't show. That's me."

Daisy glanced over to the table, where Dr Mario had come to randomly throw pills at the now unconcious Chrom.   
"Hey, Chrom poisoned himself again. That's a new record."

Dr. Mario was kind of a regular at Echo hangouts for being close to Lucina and Dark Pit and laying the groundwork for Echo Fighters together with the two. Dr. Mario was a respected mentor figure, much to the dismay of the "natural leader" Dark Pit. However, while Dr. Mario isn't an Echo Fighter himself, he still has his apartment in the Echo wing of the mansion, since all Echoes were certified dumbasses and by far the number one source of accidents. Of course, Dark Samus was always a source of trouble and Chrom wasn't exactly the brightest, but everyone has critically damaged eachothers vital organs at one point. Lucina's and Richter's magic tricks have transported people to multiple realms, Dark Pit has sniped multiple people, still claiming the incidents as accidents, and Daisy is the reason Jenga is banned at Echo get-togethers.

"Then what happened with Luigi?" Ken continued the conversation while Chrom was transported to the first aid.  
"Yes, very unfortunate accident"  
"Wait, what happened to Luigi. Is he hurt? I only wanted to ask why you guys broke up. I heard you dated in the past."  
"Yes, very unfortunate accident" Daisy smirked, twisting her fingers around her cup of something resembling orange juice "No, but really, this couply thing is not for me. Wouldn't want to be found like those two over there." Daisy pointed at Richter and Lucina, who have already fallen asleep after a game of tic-tac-toe.   
Daisy gestured, as she tended to do when she was rambling about anything. "It felt too forced with Luigi. Like I was solely created to be a tennis doubles partner to him. And we're great friends, don't get me wrong, but the pressure of being a relationship only makes us worse together. Five foot tall couple statues at the beach don't substitute love. Although they really nailed my ass. Have I told how great my ass is? I'm in great shape."

"Yes, your ass is, what the kids say, the bomb"  
"Nobody says that"  
"Good"

"Anyways, sounds like I'm up for the karaokay machine. Let me show you how it's done. Hey Pitato, hit it!"   
Dark Pit grumbled. "You know I hate that name. I know I lost that bet two months ago, but can you please call me Dark Pit like the rest does?"  
"One, nobody calls you Dark Pit Pitato-patio, my nickname caught on" Daisy winked as Dark Pit groaned. "And second, it's over after tonight. The bet was up to Valentine's Day, remember?"   
"Or till death us part. So I'd watch out tonight" Dark Pit snarked. "Don't want to end up at the other end of my new staff" "Oh poor thing, I think I have the better staff, being a princess with a castle and all."   
"Not that kind of staff, I meant my sniper" Dark Pit rolled his eyes "So did I" Daisy replied confused and slightly offended at the assumption that Daisy doesn't carry a sniper with her at all times. "I have some castle roofs to defend. Don't want some taxfrauding hippohorse to lay its eggs there."  
Dark Pit blinked, visibly confused, then shrugged "I shouldn't be surprised. I knew your kingdom was weird. Befitting of the one ruling it, I suppose. I doubt I've ever seen you take something seriously. You should try it like the rest of the adults here." Chrom, meanwhile, used his stomach pump to insert egg nog directly into his body as Dr. Mario tried to carry him back to the first aid department.

"I am serious. And you've met Yoshi. He's not that weird." Daisy shrugged.  
More visible confusion from Dark Pit's side. "I'll start up your favorite song and leave the humiliation to you. That seems to be your talent."

"And you play the guitar, maybe you're good at that, Starch-angel Pitato."  
"Nice. Clever." Dark Pit sighed.  
"Thanks babe" Daisy replied with matching finger guns.

Dark Pit started playing. While he was a talented guitarist, he only knew how to play his own theme. Much to the dismay of the other Echoes, his repetoire was kinda limited. However, Daisy still knew how to turn this into a show of her own, yelling some of Little John of Cooking By The Book glory's best lyrics through the suave rhythm of the guitar. "Break it down, bitch, let me see what you got" What Dark Pit lacked in improvising talent, Daisy more than made up for with what eventually turned out to be a mix of rap, Taylor Swift's best and ASMR. "So give me a blank space baby" she whispered while pumping her first. "And I'll shout my name." 

Applause ensued.   
"Hey Daisy!" Dark Pit shoved into her. "Why don't we take another bet? I'm ready to win. I assume you have your sniper with you?" Daisy took out Blue Toad from under her dress. "Cool party, you know, some people have called me fungi in the past. Eh? Eh?"  
"Yeah and one of these days I'm gonna use it."   
Daisy continued to rummage through her dress. "Flower Cup 2002, Bob-Omb, Key to Coliseum, matches, lighter. Dag Nabbit where is it?" Daisy mumbled when going through her corset. "Ah, there it is." Daisy whipped out her sniper. It looked advanced, with blinkers and all sorts of buttons. "The alien that kidnapped me. Long story." 

"Then let us go to the roof"

The roof of Luigi's Mansion was always a sight to behold. The moon shined bright over the house, and the architecture looked well when disguised by the night. The ghosts didn't dare to show their face since almost all Echo Fighters knew a thing or two about ghost busting.

"The rules are as follows" Dark Pit continued. "Richter over there has three bottles of holy water. The person that hits all three bottles wins. The winner can ask the loser anything, truth or dare style."   
"Holy water right? Shouldn't they combust once they sense your aura?" Daisy remarked. "I'm an angel. That's as holy as you can get it" Dark Pit retorted. "Do you even know how Holy Water works?" "I'm more of an Holy Smokes person myself. And regular molotovs work on everything." 

Dark Pit snorted. 

The bottles of Holy Water shined bright in the otherwise dim woods, although the moon illuminated the area with a silver rim. 

"So where did you get that sniper? It looks alien." Dark Pit asked. Daisy looked at it and smiled. "That's because it is" "Pretty sweet. Didn't know Princess Daisy went to space" Dark Pit glowed at the sight of the lights. Daisy glowed as well. "Aside from the time you got kidnapped, of course." Daisy's glow faded as she heard that word. "Of course. People remember that. That and Mario Stadium. That and my name." 

Dark Pit looked confused, then he smiled and exhaled as if reading a good punchline in public. "I get it. People see me as broody Pit, a clone with a slightly better theme song." Dark Pit air guitarred the intro to his theme while rolling his eyes. Daisy lit up and took her hands out of her dress pocket, ready to rant. "People remember the wrong things. They remember the newsworthy, they remember the outliers. They remember your failures and rookie mistakes." she said while miming a stadium burning to ashes. "And they remember your name because of that. And it's hard to change memory man." Daisy sighed while aiming. "For the record, I think you're a great person." Dark Pit admitted begrudgingly "Nah, you hate my guts" Daisy replied from behind her reticle. "Possibly. But that's your charm" Dark Pit meant that.   
"I hear that a lot. You're not the worst either" Daisy looked back from her reticle. "I also get that a lot" Dark Pit brooded with a small sarcastic eyebrow raise.  
"That's one" she whispered as she shot a bottle. The blue flames burned in the night. "That's two aaaaaaaaaaaand that's three" Daisy sighed with relief "Impressive. That's...pretty memorable to me." "Thanks Pitato" Dark Pit glared. "Sorry, it just sticks" 

"OK, here we go" Dark Pit shimmied his shoulders and picked up his staff and charged it up. He aimed with a steady hand and shot. "That's one". He charged again. His hand started to shake, but Dark Pit corrected himself and shot again. "Two". The last one was quite easy, the recticle lined up perfectly. He pushed the trigger and at the last moment, twisted his wrist. "Looks like I missed." 

Daisy celebrated. "Ooooooh yeaaaah, Daisy number one alright!" She's a terrible dancer. She does have the rhythm, but her enthusiasm takes over every part of her body, resulting into a dance that features too much elbow swings. Dark Pit smiled.

"Looks like you won." Dark Pit sighed. "What do you want?"   
Daisy bit her lip. "How about a date?" she said with her acted bravado. Dark Pit smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
